blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kashya
Kashya is the field captain of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. Biography Kashya was raised by Akara, who acted as a surrogate mother to Kashya for as long as she could remember. When she was young, Akara told her tales of the Amazons' fearlessness in battle and of their skills with the spear and bow. Moreina was her closest friend.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye, Sisters' Burial Grounds The Maiden of Anguish Andariel drove the Rogues from their monastery to Blood Moor, prompting them to set up an encampment. Kashya was aggrieved to share the camp with "common traders" and farm animals, and doubted that Akara had the steel to retake the monastery by force. When she was approached by a group of adventurers, she dispatched them to the Den of Evil and asked them to clear it out. They succeeded where her Rogues had failed. She next bid that they slay Moreina, who had been resurrected as Blood Raven. Once again, the heroes succeeded, and while they were once friends, Kashya prayed that Moreina's spirit may never return to the world. Impressed and grateful, she granted several of her Rogues at the heroes' disposal. The heroes went on to slay Andariel herself. Kashya admitted that she may have misjudged them, and bid them farewell.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye, Sisters to the Slaughter In-game Kashya is an NPC in of Diablo II, located in the Rogue Encampment. She is cynical and distrusting to the player character, with the exception of the Amazon class. She also dislikes Gheed (as does most of the camp). Kashya is wary of outsiders and a battle hardened veteran. She is wary of Warriv and the hero's arrival in camp. After the hero proves him/herself, Kashya grants a Rogue Archer to accompany the hero in battle. The completion of the quest also earns her trust, but she only shows full respect after the player has killed Andariel. Dialog Introduction General *"Welcome, outlander, to our glorious hovel. I know you're here to challenge the evil that has driven us from our ancestral home. But know this, Akara may be our spiritual leader, but I command the rogues in battle. It will take more than just killing a few beasts in the wilderness to earn my trust." Amazon *"Well, well, I never expected to see an Amazon in these lands. You're very brave to have come here. Many of my fellow Sisters have fallen under some dark spell, and if you're not careful you may fall prey to it as well." Gossip *''"Some of my Rogues told me of Deckard Cain. They said that he is a man of great wisdom. Personally, I don't know how wise he could possibly be if he never learned how to wage battle himself."'' *''"Akara has been like a mother to me for as long as I can remember. She is wise and good, but I don't think she has the steel to retake our Monastery by force."'' *''"I don't trust many outlanders, but Warriv seems fine. He never says much to me, though."'' *''"Before our exile, Charsi, our blacksmith, could fashion any implement of war. Here in the camp, she merely makes do. Her best tools remain within the Monastery."'' *''"Gheed is a pig. I've been tempted to throw him out of the camp many times, but Charsi seems to think that he's good company. I don't trust the man, but if she's comforted by him, then I'll desist."'' *''"If we could only find out how Andariel has managed to corrupt our Sisters, then, perhaps, we could drive out the evil clouding their minds."'' *''"In this camp, those of us who have remained true to our Order are forced to live among common traders and farm animals. Welcome to our circle of suffering."'' *''"Perhaps Tristram deserved its fate... for letting Evil loose upon the land. I only hope we don't suffer the same."'' *''"Some evenings we gather at the bonfire to retell epic tales... and try to forget about the terrible events that led to losing the Monastery."'' *''(Amazon) "When I was very young, Akara told me tales of the Amazons' fearlessness in battle and of their skills with spears and bows. I like to think we Rogues have much in common with you Amazons."'' Quest Den of Evil After Initiate: *"The demons in that cave have claimed many of my finest archers. I wonder how you will fare!" Early Return: *"You'd better come through on this. Your reputation depends on it." Success: *"Hmm. I'm surprised you survived that test, outlander. Go see Akara. She may reward you." Sisters' Burial Ground Quest Initiation: *"My Rogue scouts have just reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard! Apparently, Andariel is not content to take only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel. Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies! We cannot abide this defilement! If you are truly our ally, you will help us destroy her." After Initiate: *"Death has done nothing to weaken Blood Raven's combat skills. If anything, she's more deadly than ever." Early Return: *"Each moment you delay adds another undead Sister to Blood Raven's army." Success: *"I can hardly believe that you've defeated Blood Raven! Though she was once my closest friend, I pray that her tortured spirit remains banished forever. You have earned my respect, stranger...and the allegiance of the Rogues. I have placed several of my best warriors at your disposal." Search for Cain After Initiate: *"The bark of Inifuss holds mystical runes. Akara can translate them... into our revenge!" Early Return: *"The Tree of Inifuss is hard to find, but you'll know it when you see it." After finding the Scroll of Inifuss: *"With this scroll you may open a portal back to Tristram. Only Akara can decipher its logic." After entering Tristram: *"Deckard Cain has crucial knowledge about the Evils we face. You must find him!" Success: *"Again, you amaze me, outlander. The Sisterhood is grateful to you for delivering Cain to us. I believe Akara has something to tell you." The Forgotten Tower After Initiate: *"The tome speaks of treasure. Yet, all we have found are death, delirium, and disappointment." Early Return: *"Have you suddenly lost your taste for wealth?" Success: *"Your rewards are well-earned. To us, the tower was nothing more than a headstone looming over a long forgotten grave." Tools of the Trade After Initiate: *"Charsi is wasting her time and talents using an inferior hammer! Had she the Horadric Malus, she could make the steel sing and craft you a suit of armor as impenetrable as the Great Eye." Early Return: *"To do battle with Andariel requires more than thick skin and a strong will. You'll want armor and weaponry forged with the hammer's enchantments." Success: *"Now that the Horadric Malus is back in our possession, we shall use it to deliver a great blow against the Evil which torments this land." Sister to the Slaughter After Initiate: *"I can imagine a thousand different ways to kill Andariel. You need only choose one." Early Return: *"Deckard Cain has important information about Andariel." Success: *"Andariel's death brings about renewed life for us all. We mourn the loss of our dear Sisters, but at least now we can get on with our lives. I...may have misjudged you, outlander. You are a true hero and testament to the noble spirit which has inspired our Order for generations. Fare well...my friend." Personality and Traits As hard as nails, Kashya doesn't shy from talking about blood and gore. She is a bit impatient and curt with those who have yet to gain her trustAct I, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2018-02-03 (on that note, there are few "outlanders" that she trusts). She possesses great expertise in strategic and tactical matters. Kashya has a high regard for the Amazons, and likes to think that the Rogues have much in common with them. Deckard Cain had a high opinion of Kashya, regarding her as one of the finest archers the Sisterhood had ever produced.Book of Tyrael Kashya had a less charitable view on Cain however, wondering how a man of such supposed great wisdom could become wise if he'd never learnt how to wage battle himself.To Hell and Back References Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Rogues Category:Act I